Ancient Pokémon
Ancient Pokémon, also known as Prehistoric Pokémon, are the first Pokémon who lived in the world of Pokémon. Some of these Pokémon still live today. Those who are extinct can sometimes be obtained from specific fossils, naming them Fossil Pokémon. Beginning Of The Pokémon World This period of time takes place before time and humans. Arceus is born and forms the universe and several Pokémon to aid him in the creation of the universe. Arceus, Palkia, Dialga & Giratina In the beginning, there was nothing but a blank void of nothing but a single Egg. From this Egg, Arceus was born, the first Pokémon to ever exist. Arceus then created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. These three beings controlled time, space and antimatter. However, Giratina's destructive and violent nature was surely punished by Arceus. With that, Giratina was sent into the Distortion World, a dark world full of chaos. Dialga and Palkia lived on and created the entire universe. They went to their own respective dimensions and created a Spear Pillar on Earth. Uxie, Mesprit & Azelf Arceus then created three Pokémon known as Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. They brought on their own powers of knowledge, emotion and willpower to give to everything that came into existence. Eventually, all three of them hid inside underwater caves underneath three lakes (Lake Verity, Lake Valor and Lake Acuity), giving them the nickname of the Lake Guardians. Groudon, Kyogre & Rayquaza After being formed in the deepest cracks of the Earth and lowest altitudes of the sea, Groudon and Kyogre were formed. They respectively controlled the land and sea. Eventually, the crystals inside the ozone layer formed the ruler of the two, Rayquaza, which ruled the air. Rayquaza's resting point stood at the Sky Pillar. Eventually, after forming land and sea, Groudon and Kyogre grew competitive and fought over who would have more space for their power. Eventually, Rayquaza interfered with the battle which sent Groudon and Kyogre into caves where they slept. Red and Blue orbs were created to keep them asleep and were held up at Mt. Pyre. Mew At the time of Groudon & Kyogre's conflict, some of the first Mew started to form in many numbers and lived upon all the other Pokémon. Regice, Regirock, Registeel & Regigigas The Regi's, Regirock, Regice and Registeel, are formed and create different types of elements such as ice, rock and minerals. Regigigas, the leader of the three, moves the continents to form new regions. Heatran Mt. Coronet and Stark Mountain start to form. Both of these mountains forming causes the plates in the Earth to shift, causing a pool of pure magma. Minerals and lava start to form the Pokémon Heatran. The First Normal Pokémon This period of time takes place when the first non-legendary or non-mythical Pokémon start to form. It is also stated that ancient people may have been born during this age. Mew The population of Mew, which used to be plentiful, has slowly died down and has become rare. Eternatus A meteor falls to the world, releasing a giant Pokémon. This Pokémon was Eternatus. Some say that it has ties to the Dynamax phenomenon. Genesect An ancient form of Genesect is born and is often seen as a super strong being, capable of hunting and stealth. Carbink Minerals and crystals are formed underground from intense erosion and temperatures. This kind of condition causes a new Pokémon known as Carbink to form. Fossil Pokémon Many different Fossil Pokémon start to form. All are able to live in different conditions such as air, water and land. The Fossil Pokémon are Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, Aerodactyl, Anorith, Armaldo, Lileep, Cradily, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Cranidos, Rampardos, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Archen, Archeops, Amaura, Aurorus, Tyrunt and Tyrantrum. Earlier version of Fossil Pokémon Along with the above Fossil Pokémon, the normal parts of Dracozolt, Arctozolt, Dracovish, and Arctovish lived, deconstructed. Shellder & Cloyster Bivalve Pokémon start to form. Certain kinds of them, like Shellder and Cloyster, are said to prey on small Pokémon like Omanyte. Dreepy A fossil Pokémon that supposedly revived itself, Dreepy are reborn as ghosts and wander the places that they previously walked. Relicanth Ancient Pokémon such as Relicanth start to form. Scientists state that its appearance is mostly unchanged from the past to today. Human Activity Age This period of time takes place in which the first ancient humans start to grow. Human activity starts to grow more abundant. Magikarp The Magikarp population mutates and starts to lose its power, slowly becoming weaker. Meltan & Melmetal Meltan and Melmetal are said to have been worshipped like gods due to their ability to create metal, giving humans the ability to use it for structures. Baltoy & Claydol Ancient clay dolls are found and are brought to life in order to make Pokémon such as Baltoy and Claydol which have psychic abilities. Growlithe & Arcanine Ancient drawings and skeletons show that some of the earliest humans hunted along side Growlithe and Arcanine in order to find and capture food. Swinub, Piloswine & Mamoswine During the Ice Age, Pokémon such as Swinub, Piloswine and Mamoswine lived in groups. Their thick fur helped them withstand the cold temperatures. Regice, Regirock, Registeel & Regigigas Regigigas hides away in Snowpoint Temple. The other Regi's go into scattered parts of the Hoenn Region and are sealed away. Yamask & Galarian Yamask Yamask is found in both Unova and Galar in their respective forms. Unovian Yamask carries around the face of the person it used to be while Galarian Yamask carries around an ancient piece of ruin. Morgrem Morgrem is found, believed to dangerously lure people into the forest. It is also believed to help crops grow. Timburr, Gurdurr & Conkeldurr Ancient versions of Conkeldurr are said to have showed humans how to make concrete structures. Cufant & Copperajah Along with Timburr and its evolutuons, Cufant and Copperajah are used as construction Pokémon that help with building structures. Drednaw Tales tell of a Gigantamax Drednaw who moved a mountain with its jaws in order to stop a flood from reaching Galar. Stonjourner A strange happening that goes on where Stonjourner gather around and form a circle is seen. This continues forever on the same day, at the same time, once a year. Groudon, Kyogre & Rayquaza Meteors fall from the sky, causing Groudon and Kyogre to awaken in their Primal Forms. They clash until Rayquaza interferes in its Mega Form. The people of Hoenn see Rayquaza as a god or hero to the land. Unown Unown are discovered and are soon written as a language, a way that is able to help people speak and communicate. Farfetch'd The population of Farfetch'd decreases after it is hunted for food. Xerneas & Yveltal Xerneas creates life energy in an ancient forest and goes to sleep in the form of a tree. Yveltal absorbs life energy in the same ancient forest and goes to sleep in the form of a cocoon. Zacian & Zamazenta Zacian and Zamazenta are stated to awaken at this time after a long slumber. They are said to be rivals, though they also worked together to protect the ruling kingdoms of Galar. Olden Age This period of time takes place during the events of when agriculture starts to popularize and big towns start to form. Rolycoly Over 400 years ago, Rolycoly was first found in small mining areas. Sinstea A lonely spirit possesses a cold, leftover teacup, creating Sinistea. Spiritomb The first Spiritomb is made after sealing away evil spirits in a keystone. Runerigus A curse is sealed into an ancient painting. When in absorbed the dread and life of a Yamask, it came to life to form Runerigus. Magearna Magearna is created by using the life energy of various Pokémon to create a Soul Heart. Slowpoke After a large drought, Slowpoke is found and is seen as a deity of the rain due to its ability to bring rain by yawning. Roggenrola The first Roggenrola is discovered inside a ground fissure after an earthquake. Klink The first Klink are found in Chargestone Cave. Elgyem An Elgyem is spotted for the first time in a far away desert. Lunatone A Lunatone is found in a crater, presumably from crashing to Earth. Game Age This period of time takes place during the events of the games, starting from Red & Blue (Red & Green in Japan) and continuing at the most recent game. Porygon Porygon, the first artificial Pokémon, is created. Mewtwo Mew is discovered by humans. DNA from Mew is taken and is cloned into Mewtwo. Mewtwo escapes and destroys the Pokémon Mansion and resides in Cerulean Cave. Genesect Multiple Genesect fossils are found and are resurrected into a new robotic pack with strong hunting abilities, now capable of flight and stronger attacking power. Ultra Beasts A new phenomenon known as Ultra Wormholes is discovered. The giant wormholes in the sky seem to be a gateway to different universes known as Ultra Space in which Ultra Beasts live. See also *Artificial Pokémon *Extraterrestrial Pokémon *Fossil Pokémon *Legendary Pokémon *Mythical Pokémon es:Pokémon ancestral Category:Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon